


Hide and Seek?

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Based on this tweet: I hid under the bed to scare my boyfriend while he was in the bathroom and when he came out he saw I was gone and I watched him get all excited and run in the closet to wait and scare me. I was sitting under my bed crying laughing.





	Hide and Seek?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! i saw this tweet and immediately thought Spideypool so I was like why not. It's rated G and it's not explicitly Spideypool? Like it could be read as platonic too, especially since I pictured Tom Holland. i hope you like it!

With Wade gone to the bathroom, Peter had the perfect opportunity, and there was no way in hell he was gonna pass it up. He shimmied quietly under his bed, now-silenced phone in hand. He double-checked that there were no alarms and no way anything else would go off and giggled to himself. Wade didn’t have his Spidey Sense, so there was no way he’d know where Peter was. 

When Wade came back however, he didn’t go to the bed like Peter was expecting. He lit up for some reason and then scrambled into the closet, keeping quiet. _Oh._ Wade wanted to scare him too. Peter thought for a bit of a new plan. Wade wasn’t gonna win this. And then he got it. He unlocked his phone and opened Messages, going to his chat with Wade. 

_hey wade sry i wasnt in the room when u got out of the bathroom i just had an idea nd had to go to my office to write it down before i forgot it_

_office? do u mean desk?_

_yeah yeah whatever u doofus  
anyway theres smth in a box under my bed i need can u go get it?   
pretty pls w a cherry on top? _

_fine_

_thanks! ilu!_

_. . . . . .  
ilu tooooooo_

_snsnsnsnssns no need to get ur panties in a twist over it_

He watched as Wade grudgingly shuffled back out of the closet, grumbling to himself. Wade laid down on his side next to the bed, coming face to face with Peter, who barely had time to get out a “boo” before Wade was letting out a gigantic shriek. Peter was beside himself with laughter. 

“Not cool. I could’ve died. _You_ could’ve died. I could’ve killed you as a defense mechanism.” 

“Yeah? You and what weapon?” Peter retorted teasingly as Wade moved aside so he could crawl back out. “I saw you getting in my closet to scare me too. You ain’t slick, Wade.”

“Shut up, Spidey,” Wade said, no heat behind his words. He attacked Peter instead with his hands, tickling his side, where Wade knew Peter was most ticklish. Peter was full-on laughing again, his hands weakly trying to bat away the barrage of tickles. 

“Stop, stop,” Peter eventually managed to get out between wheezing laughs. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“You better be.” He extended a hand to Peter and they both stood up. 

“I’m not at all sorry for scaring you, you little scaredy cat baby.” 

“Oh, them’s fighting words, Peter!” Wade shouted after Peter as he took off running, giggling once again all the while. 

“Try to catch me!” He ran out of the apartment and onto the streets, taking their little fight/chase thing to the park nearby. They ended up going down the slides and on all the equipment and finally onto the swings, where they had a competition to see who could go higher.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the end is choppy? idrk how to end it lmao


End file.
